Forever Yours - ON HOLD
by Caridadxoxo
Summary: "It all started when I read that stupid diary of yours." he whispered. His breath lingering on my skin. I was breathing heavily, not knowing what to feel at all. I was hit by a series of emotions. "You can't love me." I said in a voice that was barely audible. He lightly laughed. "You know what's wrong about that? I already do." "You can't..." I stuttered. "I never had a choice."
1. Whip Cream Surprise

Ally was getting ready for a day full of music and humor. She went to Austin's house every Saturday to go write new songs. For some reason his house had something that Sonic Boom didn't. While she got ready she got dressed it a yellow tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Miami could be hot! And her favorite pair of sandals which where light blue coated with sparkles. While she was getting ready she thought that Austin's parents would be working and since he's lazy she'll surprise him with breakfast.

After straightening her hair which is something she doesn't do very often, she put on her favorite lip stick, Baby Lips. Then she got everything together which was her phone, book, and a can of whip cream. She had a feeling she would need that.

Awhile Ally was already walking to Austin's she noticed Austin's mom about to lock the front door. She ran because she wouldn't have a way to get in. Austin's mom noticed and greeted Ally. "Hello Ally, here to work on another song with Austin?" Ally nodded. "Yup just like every Saturday." Ally responded smiling. "Well go on right ahead, I got to go to work, and just a head ups he's still sleeping and since you know how lazy he is in the morning and he'll be complaining that he's hungry." Ally smiled. "Oh don't worry, I got that all under control." Ally said thinking of all the things that she could have done. "Well Ally good luck with the songwriting and I'll see you later." That was the last of Austin's mom before she drove off.

Ally got in and went up to Austin's room to see Austin sleeping, of course no shock there. The only thing Ally was surprised was that he was sleeping shirtless. Which was something Austin didn't always do, well actually never does. She leaves the whip cream on Austin's dresser awhile she goes downstairs to go make Austin a dozen pancakes. Ahhhh, he would be so satisfied. 6 pancakes for breakfast/lunch since it was almost noon. And for dinner or tomorrow's breakfast she guessed. After finishing making the pancakes she decided to go see if Austin had woken up yet. Of course the cranky blonde was asleep. Ally smiled to herself and shook her head. She ended up getting a idea.

She put the whip cream bottle on his night table which was right next to his alarm clock. She was deciding to shake Austin a little and when he woke up to spray him whip cream. She knew it sounded stupid but hey, with all those pancakes down there he can just use the whip cream from off his chest. But what Austin did was not nothing what Ally planned. Ally was squating down near Austin's bed and then shook him a little. Then he grabbed Ally by her hands literally lifting her of the ground, and in the bed next to him. She began to blush like crazy when she was totally grateful that she wore shorts instead of a skirt.

He tighten his grip around Ally and all awhile still asleep. Ally tried to get out but his iron grip held her back. He then began to kiss her hair which was sorta creeping Ally out. Her and Austin had a very close relationship but not THAT close. People always use to confuse them that they were dating because they always were together. She loved him but not like that, or did she?

The next thing that she noticed was that Austin was still shirtless. She blushed even more if possible. The next thing Austin did was spin Ally around so that she was facing him. He began to kiss her eyelids. Which let electric sparks from all the lust in the air at that moment. She loved the tingling sensation he left on her skin. Ally wanted to stop this before it got more serious or just more…weird. She didn't care if he woke up but she grabbed the whip cream bottle and sprayed it all over his face and body.

He instantly shot out of bed trying to solve what just happened. Ally was laughing like crazy impressed of her idea. "You seriously think this is funny?" he glared at her playfully. Which made Ally laugh even more. He shook his head and got an idea. "Well since your so nice I should give you hug." He pulled out his arms and reached for her.

She screamed playfully and tried to run away but Austin was to quick. He hugged her as tight as he could smearing her in whip cream. She complained and tried to fight back but then she finally gave up. He whispered in her ear, "Payback's sweet isn't it.?" Using his finger he touched Ally's lip grabbing whip cream and putting it his mouth. Ally playfully rolled her eyes. "That's for being an ass and sleeping the while damn morning!"

She noticed that she was still in his tight grip. She got out and made a run for it, covered in whip cream. He caught up to her but fell and landed on top of her both of them burst out laughing but then afterwards he got a good look at her and said, "I love your eyes…" Ally blushed and shoved him off before anything got any more awkward.

"Want to hang out today?" asked Austin. Ally replied, "Austin the song?" "Awww shit I forgot! Well let's do that and then hang out! But only if your okay with that of course," Ally smiled, "I would love that." Austin was about to say something else but before he could Ally grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs. "What are you doing? I got to get this whip cream of me first!" Ally smirked, "Ehhhh, you'll want to keep it." Ally said mischievously before showing Austin her little present.

This is going to turn into a story no worries! Please R&R! Would love to know what you guys think! Love ya!


	2. Update!

OMG. I totally forgot about this story. My dearest apologies. I first like no one reads it I bet, then I see 10 favorites and 16 follows….WHAT THE HELL?!

So I am guessing 16 people like the story so I guess I shall continue it. Since I write other stories and my writing schedule is hectic… I shall be uploading every Saturday.

Seriously, every other day is taken. Why do I have to write so many stories? Argh, it's a blessing and a curse.

Well if you liked this story here I am finally going to upload again! This was my first story, sort of…and I totally forgot about it. Sorry for any inconvenience! Well I shall be uploading again!

I love you! Stay tuned for Saturdays! Goodbye for now my magical unicorns!

_-Caridad_


End file.
